<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〔DH〕我到底做错了什么 by chenyanxinzhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418668">〔DH〕我到底做错了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenyanxinzhe/pseuds/chenyanxinzhe'>chenyanxinzhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenyanxinzhe/pseuds/chenyanxinzhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老福特屏蔽了三次，换ao3。小破车，哈利女装警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Molfy/Harry Potter - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〔DH〕我到底做错了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旧年末梢，人们又在一轮喧嚣中醒来。今天已经是中国的农历的腊月二十九，火车站仍是人满为患，所有人都奔向家的方向。虽是喧闹，空气中却是一种粘稠的愉快。<br/>
但对于巫师世界的人们，旅行就太过于方便了，幻影移形，门钥匙，飞路粉，只要你想。但是这同时在某些时候，它会给人带来强烈的惊吓。比如此时，中国外交区的魔法大使桌上，飞来了一份提醒：Harry Potter先生已于2020年1月23日**进入中国。周恒（作者编的）赶紧冲出办公室，开始召集工作人员做准备，那可是救世主啊！！<br/>
但如果周大使动作再慢一些，就会发现他的桌上在三十秒后又发来了一份“Draco Molfy先生也入境了”的提醒。然而就是这三十秒决定了他接下来一个月的命运。</p><p>周大使带着十几个巫师，赶往门钥匙处。两个人还没有走。<br/>
此时的北京已经迈入寒冬，但对于巫师来说基本不碍事。两个人穿着情侣的羊呢大衣，围着霍格沃茨特有的围巾。都是赏心悦目的长相，不过只是在看到这群接待人员时，一个人的脸上是无奈，另一个脸上就是明晃晃的不爽了。<br/>
周恒看见了德拉科，整个人都顿住了，他回头看看自己从接待处带来的这群在大冬天还穿着旗袍的女巫师，再看了一眼德拉科，心中只有一个念头“梅林，救救我吧！”<br/>
众所周知，救世主的恋人马尔福先生是一个世界大醋王。现在的周恒恨不得打个洞钻到地下去，不要让这位马尔福先生看到自己。</p><p>当哈利看到周大使的那一瞬就叹了口气，本来只是想神不知鬼不觉地来中国度个假，没想到这边的反应那么快，他们还没走就找到了这。都是同事，再怎么样也得打个招呼。<br/>
还没当他跨开步，身旁的人就拽住了他的手。他回头看向德拉科，顺着他的目光找到了那一群穿着旗袍的女巫师。他心中暗笑，果然又吃醋了，有时候的德拉科真的是幼稚得可爱。不过自己的男朋友，还是得哄着的。<br/>
哈利侧过头，凑到德拉科耳边轻轻地说：“好看么？我穿给你看啊！”，满意地看到德拉科白皙的脖颈上浮现了一抹隐秘的红色，才跨开步子，朝着周大使走过去。<br/>
哈利伸出手与周大使客套的握了下手，他背对着德拉科，没有看见男人眼里翻腾的欲望。周大使看见了，他又一次想要逃离这个不宜久留之地。<br/>
“波特先生，你们这次是来办公的么？”<br/>
“没有，没有，只是来度个假。”<br/>
周恒松了口气，“那么，住宿呢？”<br/>
“我们这有朋友，他已经准备好了。”<br/>
“那乘我们的车过去吧，顺便欣赏一下我们大中国的春节？”<br/>
两个人都是官场老油条知道适可而止，哈利点点头，回去牵了德拉科的手，跟着周恒往外走过去。<br/>
魔法部的车已经在外面等着了，周恒乘机把那群女巫师打发走了，他再也不敢乱带人出去了。</p><p>三个人坐到车里，司机就马上启动了。年近三十，路上的行人和车已经少了很多，店铺门口都挂起了红色灯笼。哈利看着外面的风景，大槐树下坐着头发花白的老人，膝上是牙牙学语的儿童。他突然想起了自己的父母，心中突然有了一丝落寞。<br/>
男人带着一丝清冽的雪松和广藿香的气味突然出现在身边。德拉科轻轻的将哈利圈进自己的怀内。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“突然想起了父母。”哈利纵容地让自己的头，靠在德拉科肩上。<br/>
“多想想我。”哈利感觉自己的眼睛被手捂上了。<br/>
生硬的安慰还是没有变，真的是不会安慰人。哈利想，但不知道为什么心里还是像是被羽毛划过，感觉好了许多。</p><p>周恒麻木地看着前方的路，自动屏蔽着后面两个人的行为。这一路上，他经历了太多对单身狗不友好的画面。明明是三个人的车内，他却不配拥有姓名。<br/>
终于开到了哈利给他发的定位处。周恒看着处于北京市最中央的四合院，心里的万千怨念终于化为一句“万恶的资本主义。”<br/>
一位老管家打开他们的车门，对德拉科毕恭毕敬地说了一声：“少爷。”<br/>
周恒心中更酸了，果然所谓的“朋友家的房子”，就是马尔福的资产。</p><p>哈利下了车，看着这间四合院，木制的大门两侧已经贴好了春联，门口两个火红的大灯笼已经亮了起来。慈眉善目的老管家帮他们打开了门，德拉科牵着哈利的手走进了门内。此时已是傍晚，暖黄的灯光照在德拉科的脸上，映进他的眼眸中，眼底深处是厚重的温柔。<br/>
“欢迎回家”，哈利听到。<br/>
也许是灯光下的德拉科太过温柔，也许是空气中的思乡之情太过浓厚，也许只是那一句‘欢迎回家’。<br/>
哈利猛然红了眼眶，百感交集之下，他攥紧了德拉科的手指。</p><p>德拉科带着哈利走遍了这个四合院，北方的设计不如南方的亭台楼榭精致，却也是简单，错落有致。漫步在院内，各样的红灯笼照清了面前的路，暖洋洋的，家的气息藏在房子内的各个角落。<br/>
德拉科领着哈利走到了他们的房间门前，与老管家悄声说了几句话。哈利没有在意，于是也没有看见管家眼中的惊讶。</p><p>房间里已经烧好了暖气，暖洋洋的。哈利一进房间就钻进了浴室，一天的奔波下来还是出了一身汗。德拉科满面笑容的坐在红木座椅上，心里盘算着接下来的计划。<br/>
‘旗袍……已经准备好了；窗帘……拉好了；气氛……再去关几个灯……’<br/>
……<br/>
浴室的门打开了，雾气朦胧中哈利只套了一条白色的浴袍，腰带松松垮垮地系在腰间，露出一大块白皙的皮肤。<br/>
德拉科咽了咽口水，拿起了手旁的旗袍，那是刚刚托老管家找的。墨绿色的长款旗袍，上面是黑色线条简单勾勒的几朵花。<br/>
哈利还没有来得及擦干镜片上的雾水，就被德拉科压在了墙上，胡乱地亲着，直到喘不过气来了，才被放开。<br/>
这时，他才看见了德拉科手里的那条旗袍。<br/>
“不会吧，还真来”，哈利心想。他偷偷往旁边移了几步，“呃，亲爱的，你赶紧去洗澡吧。”<br/>
德拉科紧盯着他：“你答应过我的。”<br/>
不知道为什么，哈利在他的语句中听出了一种委屈巴巴的感觉，再加上德拉科固执的目光。他叹了口气，真的受不住啊。他伸手拿过旗袍，认命的开始穿。</p><p>他清楚地感受到男人炙热的目光，又加快了穿衣服的速度。<br/>
等到哈利穿好衣服，德拉科眼前一亮。哈利本来就白，在墨绿色的旗袍中更显得如瓷娃娃一般。墨绿色的眼睛无辜的瞪着他。旗袍开叉到大腿根，露出洁白的皮肤。重点是哈利居然还不自知地朝他抛了个媚眼。<br/>
真的是要命。<br/>
德拉科脱掉羊呢外套，开始一颗一颗地解衬衫纽扣。哈利坐在床沿，摆动着小腿。他歪头朝着德拉科笑笑：“来呀！”拖长了声调。<br/>
真的是个小妖精。<br/>
德拉科终于脱完了衬衫，房间里的温度一步步的升温。<br/>
德拉科走到床边，把哈利推倒了床上，禁锢在两臂之间。<br/>
哈利伸出手，用手指擦过德拉科的嘴唇。强烈的暗示。<br/>
德拉科低头狠狠吻住了哈利的唇，一只手却十分不安分地撩起了裙摆，拉下了哈利的短裤，手掌重重地揉了一把哈利的臀肉。<br/>
哈利侧开头，用大腿蹭了蹭德拉科的大腿，伸手拉开了他的裤链。<br/>
“来么！”<br/>
男人粗重的呼吸声出现在耳边，他清楚地听见德拉科说了一句：“好！”</p><p>后庭突如其来被异物刺入，哈利的眉头皱了起来，这次德拉科没有加任何润滑。<br/>
但他随后就发出了一声破碎的呻吟，那根作恶的手指狠狠地按上了前列腺点。哈利一个激灵，他已经开始有一些找不到北了，但他清楚的感受到有一个滚烫的巨物恶意地摩擦着他的大腿根。他的眼眶里都是雾气，迷茫地看着眼前的人<br/>
德拉科的手指在哈利的后穴里兴风作浪，模拟着性器进进出出，身后的这张小嘴才微微张开，够他塞进第二根手指。德拉科看着眼前的人，一抹飞红自哈利的眼角晕开，眼睛里尽是迷茫和无助，墨绿色的衣襟已经被揉皱了，还有些被撕裂了，露出大块肌肤。<br/>
诱惑——像是亚当于夏娃一样，哈利于他，就是那一颗禁果。此刻的他只想把哈利拉下神坛，狠狠地刺穿，让他的全身都充满自己的气息。只能是他的，任何人都不能觊觎。</p><p>极端的控制欲从他的心底滋生。德拉科用犬牙咬上了哈利锁骨上的皮肤，白皙的皮肤上染上了一点明显的红色。然而这一点红色好像更加刺激了德拉科，他开始从哈利的脖颈上一点点的烙下自己的印迹。哈利像一条任人宰割的鱼般，只能躺在德拉科身下不住地喘息。<br/>
后穴的手指已经加至了三根，德拉科估摸着差不多了以后，将人转了过来，一举刺入。</p><p>三根手指的宽度完全比不上粗大的性器，后穴传来撕裂般的痛感，他皱起眉想要逃离，却被德拉科死死地抱紧在了怀里。男人还恶作剧地吻住了他的唇，堵住了所有痛苦的呻吟。<br/>
德拉科呀，将衣服撕碎，开始缓缓地抽动着自己的性器，感觉到哈利差不多适应了后，猛地一顶。哈利所有的呻吟都被德拉科悉数吞下，他只能不断发出呜咽声。德拉科就着九浅一深的规律不断在哈利的后穴里进出。哈利无助地看着眼角是被逼出的生理泪水。</p><p>德拉科终于肯放过哈利的嘴唇，哈利扬起头，疯狂汲取氧气，他露出脆弱的脖颈，像是把一块美味的肉送到了猎人面前。德拉科一下就咬上了哈利的脖颈，猎人吞下了自己的猎物，拆骨入腹。</p><p>德拉科用力地冲击着哈利，一下又一下，好像要把人嵌入怀中。德拉科在哈利耳边轻轻说：“叫出来，亲爱的。”<br/>
甜腻的叫声盘旋在房间中 ，上翘的尾调像是一把勾人的小勾子磨着德拉科的耳。他看着眼前的人儿，眼红的眼角。他好像整个人都染上了情欲，整张脸都是粉嫩的颜色。<br/>
突然，他整个人都战栗了一下，白色液体飞溅在两个人的小腹间。<br/>
德拉科沾起一些液体，放到哈利的嘴旁，轻轻对他说：“舔掉。”<br/>
哈利乖乖伸出舌头在德拉科的手指擦过，舌尖在指腹打了个圈。</p><p>德拉科猛地把哈利转了个身，处在不应期的后穴重重被研磨过。哈利发出一声短暂的惊叫。<br/>
他跪趴在床上被动地承受着德拉科一次又一次的撞击。男人仿佛像一台打桩机一般，永远不知道停歇，每一次进出都精准地打在那一点上，他已经没有力气叫出声来了，只能短促的呻吟着，双手绞着身下的床单。<br/>
身后的男人终于释放了，滚烫的液体射入后穴里，哈利一个激灵。他支撑着想起身去清洗，却又重新被男人按回床上。<br/>
德拉科的声音响起：“别急，夜还长呢。”</p><p>…………</p><p>第二天中午<br/>
哈利捂着酸痛的腰醒来，一睁眼就看见一双灰色眼眸聚精会神的盯着他。<br/>
他揉着腰没好气地说：“干什么？”<br/>
德拉科弯弯自己盛满笑意的眼，文不对题地说：“我爱你。”<br/>
哈利警惕地看着他，“你不会还想来一次吧！绝对不行。”<br/>
“没有只是突然想说。”<br/>
哈利侧过头去：“哦，那……我也爱你。”<br/>
德拉科这个角度看到哈利右耳耳垂变成了粉嫩的红色。<br/>
他在心里笑了笑，觉得这样的哈利真好。<br/>
…………</p><p>过完假期两个人就回国了，对旗袍默默使用‘恢复如初’又偷偷放进箱子里的德拉科的下场。我们就不得而知了。</p><p> </p><p>小剧场<br/>
周大使：“我做错了什么？”<br/>
旗袍：“我又做错了什么？”<br/>
德拉科‘喜气洋洋’的脸：“因为你们是单身狗啊！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>